Project Summary Implantable neurostimulation is a potential future complementary or alternative therapy for enhancing or restoring memory in individuals with Alzheimer?s disease or other progressive cognitive decline. As with other forms of implantable devices, use of neurostimulation for memory has the potential to affect people?s sense of agency. The ability to feel ownership and control over one?s memories and memory formation will be important to the ethical development and potential future adoption of neurostimulation technologies. Stakeholder engagement is a critical piece in developing such technology effectively and responsibly. This is currently a gap in the field of research on neurostimulation and memory. It is not known how people involved in implantable neurostimulation experiments experience effects on agency nor how people who may one day be faced with a decision about adopting a neurostimulation device (or enrolling in a trial of a device) understand cognitive enhancement or restoration. The goal of this supplement is to fill this gap in understanding so that researchers can design devices that incorporate the preferences and concerns about agency effects into the design of devices. There are two components to this supplement: (1) to conduct qualitative interviews with individuals participating in a trial of hippocampal stimulation for enhancement of memory function (n=20) about their perspectives on agency and memory augmentation; (2) to conduct interviews with two stakeholders in the future development of neural stimulation devices for memory, individuals with mild cognitive impairment (n=20) and individuals with biomarkers indicating elevated future Alzheimer?s disease risk (n=20). Results of this qualitative study of three stakeholder groups will provide the field with a roadmap for gathering qualitative data in an expanding area of Alzheimer?s disease research.